


change

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Gen 3!Nick, Nipple Play, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pre-Established Relationship, Second Person, Shamelessly self-indulgent, Smut starts in chapter 2, Wetting, male omorashi, piss stuff is only in chapter 4, so if you don't like it it is easy to skip, tags added as they become relevant, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nick is forced to upgrade to a Gen 3 body, you help him adjust to some of the changes that come with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is both a present to my Toaster Love buddies (especially K, Moth, and Em, thanks for the ideas, kids), but also a present to myself cos things are gonna get weird later on. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Trust me.  
> This first chapter is really short and without any smut because I'm just setting the scene lmao  
> 

It was hard to keep your eyes to yourself as you made your way back to Diamond City with Nick, but you didn't want to stare. You were sure that all of this must be hard on him already, and you hoped that acting normal would at least help out on that front. It had been a tumultuous couple of days, ending in what had to be one of the biggest changes he had faced in a long time.

He had told you on many occasions that his body wasn't a young one, that it was evident by how rundown he looked, and that he was liable to sustain more damage over time, especially considering how rough his line of work could be. And once the two of you had begun a relationship, he reminded you of this even more frequently, as if afraid that that would affect your feelings for him.

You always told him that it didn't matter how rundown he got, he was still Nick and that didn't change, but he confessed to you that he was concerned about it going beyond a point that he could manage. He was afraid that one day, he would no longer be functional; he was afraid that he could die.

Of course, you wouldn't accept that, and you immediately began to discuss plans for him if he were ever to get damaged that badly. You talked to him about Curie and how easy it had been to transfer her into a new body, and she hadn't been a synth to begin with. You were sure that he would be a much easier exchange, and asked him to think about it.

“I love you, doll,” he replied. “If it means I'll get to be with you longer, then there's nothing to think about.”

For a time, it felt like there was nothing to worry about, and life continued as normal, but there were fights and then there were the really tough fights, and you learned all you could to help repair him, but there came a day when it just wasn't enough anymore. He was hurt, and badly, and his body would not survive it.

And that was how you had ended up here, walking with a Nick that you barely recognized- the same man you had fallen in love with, but with a body you didn't know at all. He was handsome, but in an old, classic way, just the sort of look you would have imagined for someone like him. He had thick dark hair now, just starting to gray at the temples, and thick eyebrows, with a strong jaw and an easy, friendly smile. His shoulders were broader now, and the only things that really still looked like him were his clothes and his bright yellow eyes.

Nick was incredibly pleasant to look at- but you had always thought he was, even way back when- but you refrained from staring. This all had to be so strange for him and you didn't want to make him think you were weirded out by him. Still, you couldn't stop yourself from stealing a few glances here or there.

Eventually, you made it back to the detective agency and walked in, both still silent. You didn't know what to say to him, and Nick didn't seem to know what to say either. A silence hung between the two of you while he hung up his hat and coat, and then he turned to face you.

“So, I never did ask what you thought,” he said, trying to sound casual, but it was all too obvious that he was nervous. He wasn't used to having a face that expressive, and didn't yet know how to mask his feelings.

“Well,” you started, trying to think of a way to phrase it that wouldn't give him the wrong idea, “I think you look...right. Like I would have pictured you looking, I mean. And I can't say I dislike it at all.”

“Yeah, guess you probably like this a lot better than what I used to be,” he said with a sad smile.

“Don't even start with that!” you said. “Seriously, Nick, you know...you know I was always attracted to you. From the very beginning, I was so attracted to you I could hardly stand it. You're good-looking now, sure, but you were good-looking before too, okay?”

To your surprise, and delight, he blushed. Nick honest-to-goodness blushed, his cheeks tinged with pink, and he looked as if he were struggling to make eye contact. You had managed to get him flustered before, but it had never been quite like this. It had never been so damn obvious and so damn adorable. “Some part of me always figured you were just saying that,” he mumbled. “I thought you might like me more now.”

“I like you the same,” you replied. “I mean, I love you, and you know that. You just look different, but you're still as cute as ever.” You said the last bit teasingly, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. His blush darkened at that and you wanted to squeal at how fucking cute he was being without even realizing it.

Not only that, but being this close to Nick under any circumstances would have gotten you riled up, but now, things were different. You knew that he had a few more...parts than he had before, that there things you'd be able to do now that you hadn't been able to before. He had always been able to keep you more than satisfied with what he could do for you as he had been, but now he could do more.

The only problem was, you weren't exactly sure how to approach him about that. You didn't know when he would be ready to try, or if he would be ready to try, or if he would misread your intentions and think that that was the real reason you had wanted him to upgrade. The only good option was to wait until he was ready, until he brought it up to you, but that was going to be hard to do, considering how much just a kiss on the cheek had excited you.

You pulled back from him, biting your lip and trying to keep your breathing steady. It would be hard to keep him from noticing your arousal, when he had always been so good at reading you in the past, but you were determined to try. Still, you could hardly sit still from how much you suddenly wanted him, and you realized that, if you had to wait for a long time for him to be ready, you might not be able to control yourself for very long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They gon' FUCK. And stuff. Yeah.  
> By the way, if you want a visual for how I'm imagining Gen 3 Nick, my precious bab's drawing should do the trick. http://emoeba.tumblr.com/post/135837825044/i-wanted-to-try-drawing-a-gen-3-nick

Conversation dwindled between the two of you, as you found it hard to take your mind off of less than savory things and he thought about whatever it was he was thinking about. He almost seemed more distracted than you, and you wondered what it was that he was thinking about, because you knew it had to be something serious if he hadn't figured out how distracted you were.

He had gotten quite adept at figuring out when you were aroused, and could tell when you were in the mood almost before you could. But now you were trying and failing to hide it, and he was none the wiser. Even when your breath caught in your throat, imagining what it might feel like with him, even when you bit your lip, he was too lost in thought to notice.

And then you saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat, leaning forward a bit. His face didn't exactly look troubled, but his brows were furrowed and he placed a hand in his lap, his breathing growing labored. That damned adorable blush had returned to his cheeks, and to your surprise, he bit his own lip.

You glanced down at his lap, already knowing what you would see there, what he was trying to conceal. Sure enough, his hand rested on a rather noticeable bulge in his pants, and no matter how he shifted, he could not properly hide what was going on with him. This, of course, only further stirred up your arousal, seeing that he wanted you just as much and knowing that his mind had been on the exact same things as you.

“Hey, Nick,” you said, in a low and breathy voice. He looked up at you, startled out of his thoughts, but he could read the desperate look in your eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, knowing damn well what it was. Any efforts he had made to hide his own arousal ceased.

“You know, I was thinking we should try a few things out, maybe break this new body of yours in,” you said with a wink, and he actually shivered.

“I can't think of anything I'd wanna do more, doll,” he replied. “You'll have to show me the ropes on this one though, it's been a long time for me.”

“Been pretty long for me too, but I think we can figure it out if we put our heads together.” With that, you undressed for him, his eyes studying every inch of you with the same fascination that he had shown since the very first time. Your body was nothing new to him, but he admired you all the same. When you were naked before him, you turned your attention to him, unbuttoning his pants and freeing his cock.

You couldn't help but stare, admiring this...new addition. It had been a long time, but his size seemed like it would be the perfect fit, and you could feel the heat between your legs growing in anticipation. He looked suddenly shy, and you reminded himself that this was new to him, that it would take a lot of getting used to for him. Still, he seemed eager enough to start that process and you straddled him, bringing him into a kiss.

The kiss itself was something entirely different than what you were used to with him; the two of you had not let his previous form stop you, but his mouth had always been a bit dry and strange feeling. You had never really minded, but you couldn't deny the pleasure of a hot, wet kiss, and you moaned into his open mouth. He responded with his own moan that reverberated deep within his chest and this time it was you who was left shivering.

You were ready for him just from that kiss, and you knew that he was ready too. Taking him in your hand, you heard him moan from the contact as you guided him to your entrance and gradually brought yourself down onto him. It had been a long time for you, and you had to take this slowly to give your body time to adjust to him penetrating you like this, but it felt every bit as amazing as you remembered- perhaps even better. Your head tipped back almost involuntarily as you called out his name.

And as for Nick, he seemed positively overwhelmed by this. He had his vague memories, of course, but these sensations really were all but completely new to him, and they were certainly new to this body. When you looked back down at him, he wore a face of complete and total ecstasy, and he was short of breath, practically whimpering and utterly incoherent.

In fact, he already looked as if he wouldn't be able to handle much more of this, and you had barely begun. Once you had him entirely inside of you, you rocked your hips gently against his and he rose up a bit to meet you. You got a steady rhythm going, one that had Nick digging his nails into you where he held your arms- and you were suddenly grateful that both of his hands were flesh now, because you were sure his metal hand would have done some serious damage with a grip like that.

He was so out of breath now that he could not even make noise anymore, just clinging to you desperately and thrusting into you as if his life depended on it. You were getting there steadily, your orgasm mounting just a little bit quicker than usual because, _goddamn_ , you had not realized just how much you had missed this, and you missed feeling a man start to seize up within you, knowing that you had brought him there first, knowing that you would follow soon after.

But then you realized that you were already feeling that with Nick, that he was already tensing, a few short breaths from his release, and you were not quite close enough and you realized that you might have gone too fast for him, it was easy to forget that this was a first time. It was too late to slow down, though, and then you felt him and you heard him let out a gasp that melded into a low moan and he came, relaxing beneath you all at once.

You pulled yourself off of him, shifting positions so that you sat in his lap and listened to him catch his breath. He held you, and you had still not finished and you still wanted more of him, but you said nothing, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. You knew that he would need a moment to come down from his first real orgasm in centuries; you certainly had, back when your relationship with him had begun.

“God _damn_ ,” he finally said. “That was...I don't even know what to _say_ , doll.”

“You don't have to say anything,” you replied in a teasing tone. “The look on your face when I was riding you said plenty.”

“Oh, hush,” chided Nick. “Now, if I recall correctly, I still owe you one for that. Sorry you didn't get to...”

“Don't worry about it. Last time I checked you were still pretty damn skilled with those fingers of yours.” Almost as soon as you had finished saying that, he slipped one of his hands between your legs- and now it did not matter which one- and teased you before slowing pressing one, and then two, in. You moaned softly, the familiarity only adding to the pleasure of the action, and he worked his fingers deeper, flexing them in you, just the way you liked.

You had been brought fairly close by fucking him, so it did not take much of his rhythmic movements to get you there, whimpering as you came. And then you relaxed against him, sighing happily. The change was a lot to take in and a lot of new things to deal with, but you couldn't help but think that it had been a change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, I shouted out to K, Moth, and Em for being cool and helping with ideas. Now I am shouting out to Dave for being my supportive father and Ant for always having ideas cos holy heck, thank you. Should be able to mention all my babies sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poorly written blowjobs

“So, how did you like that?” you asked, still resting in Nick's lap.

“That was...” He exhaled, shaking his head. “That was a hell of a lot better than I ever could have...I've got my memories, but their fuzzy, and I don't get any of the feelings, just some of the basic motions.” Again, he shook his head. “I never would have thought it would feel as damned wonderful as that.”

“I could tell you were enjoying yourself,” you teased.

His blush, which you had already fallen in love with, returned. “Yeah, sorry about that. I know I was...pretty fast with that. Was it too fast?” He looked so self-conscious that you couldn't help but laugh.

“Don't worry about it,” you said. “Trust me, that's pretty common for the first time, and that was technically your first. If it's any consolation, you lasted a good fifteen seconds than Nate did our first time.” At some point, the two of you had grown comfortable talking about the past, relationships included, and they became common ground, rather than something to cause jealousy.

He chuckled. “Is that right? Well, glad I could measure up, then.” After a moment, he said, “That really was great though. I almost feel like...well, like I'm ready to go again.”

“What, you're up for another round already?” you asked, surprised.

“Well, I sure as hell want you again,” he replied, catching your lips in a kiss. You closed your eyes, sighing softly into his mouth and losing yourself in his kiss. If he wanted you again, you were more than glad to comply.

But when you pulled away from him, he had a disappointed, almost concerned look in his eyes and you asked, “What's wrong?”

“It's, uh...” He glanced off to the side. “Well, I _thought_ I was...you know, ready, but I don't think...”

He didn't have to say anymore; you knew what he meant and this time, you held back your laughter, not wanting to hurt his feelings. “Yeah, don't you remember? It takes time, especially for old men like you!” Well, you didn't want to hurt his feelings  _too much_ , at least, but you could never resist teasing him.

Nick laughed at your remark and said, “I guess you're right. It's a new body, so I'm like a teenager figuring it out, but I still get tired like an old man, huh?”

“Come on, grandpa,” you replied. “Let's get you to bed.”

~X~

Sleeping with him that night was different. He always had an artificial warmth to him before, but it was easy to tell apart from a real human back then. Now, it was indistinguishable as he held you. This would be the first night in a long time that he would actually be able to sleep, rather than just lie awake and watch over you. You wondered if he would have any trouble sleeping, but he seemed so exhausted that it didn't seem like that would be much of a problem.

Soon enough, he was asleep, something you never thought he would be able to do with you, and the sound of his steady breathing lulled you to sleep as well. You slept soundly, and when you woke the next morning, it was because Nick was fidgeting beside you and you were jostled awake.

When you looked to see what was bothering him, you were not entirely surprised to see that he was already hard, biting his lip and looking uncomfortable, embarrassed to have been caught trying to keep things under control. You gave him a smile and simply said, “Good morning.”

There was that blush you loved so much again, and Nick couldn't seem to formulate a reply. Not giving him much of a chance to think, you said, “So, you think you're rested up enough for a round two?”

“Only if you are,” he replied with a cocky grin, and you were glad that he was adjusting well enough to not be quite as shy about things. As cute as it was, shyness didn't suit him as well as confidence did and his confidence was one of the first things about him that you had fallen for. That, and his kindness.

“Let's try something new,” you said. “It's something I've never been able to do for you before, but I won't have any trouble with that now. Get up.” He did as he was told, and you had him sit on the edge of the bed while you got on your knees in front of him. It wasn't as if he didn't know what was going on; he wasn't clueless in these matters, just tragically inexperienced.

Taking his cock in your hand, you placed a kiss on the tip, loving the way he shuddered just from that delicate touch. You were out of practice, but already you were starting to remember how this went and what exactly to do to make him feel good. Your lips parted just enough to grant entrance and you brought him into your mouth slowly, and he let out a moan that was almost a whimper.

He arched his hips slightly, and you were sure it was involuntary as he was overcome with pleasure, pressing his cock a bit deeper into your mouth. But that had been your intention as well and you took it, bringing it as deep into your mouth as you could without gagging. Nick could no longer make a sound, reduced only to panting as you began to suck him, falling into the old rhythm of it easily.

You knew that he wouldn't last long with this, and decided to make it as good as you possible could while you still had the chance. You licked at him, gently at first, once again loving the way that he shuddered from the touch, and then you applied more pressure, searching for where he was the most sensitive. Once you discovered that, you were sure that he would be done in.

And then you lightly pressed your tongue down someone new and you felt him seize up, you heard him moan your name, and that was it for him. He came in your mouth, and you doubted he would have been able to hold back long enough to ask you if that was what you wanted, but that was okay. You knew that was how it would be the first time, and really, that _was_ how you wanted. Swallowing for him was no problem, and really, you found that you enjoyed it.

Pulling back, you looked up at him to see that he was still recovering, his eyes closed and his chest heaving. When he opened his eyes and looked down, you smiled and he offered a weak, tired smile in return.

“Was that good?” you asked in a teasing tone, because it was obvious that it was.

Resting a hand on your head, he nodded. “Yeah,” he said, somewhat breathless. “Yeah, it was.”

“Well, that's good,” you replied. “That put you in a good mood for the rest of the day?”

Again, he nodded. “You make me feel so good I feel like I can do anything,” he said, then paused. “But...maybe I should rest a little first.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA THERE PARTNER I WOULD SERIOUSLY SUGGEST YOU NOT READ THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> there's piss in it. This is the only chapter with that so if you don't like, just please skip it.

There were more things for Nick to get used to besides just the changes that were brought to your sex life. Smoking had been a compulsion left over from before and did not really do anything to his old body, but the first time he tried it with his new body, he began coughing violently, not realizing that he would have to take things slow at first and give his new, artificial lungs a chance to adjust to that.

And it wasn't long after the two of you finally got out of bed that he felt hungry- and he had actually forgotten what that felt like. Thirst, he remembered a little bit easier, saying that he couldn't really mistake the dryness in his throat for anything else, and you got him something to eat and drink. That day, you planned to just work around the settlement, helping people out and letting everyone see and get used to the change in Nick's appearance.

When the two of you set out, you made sure he had his own water for the day, just because you were sure that you would forget to check up on him for things like that. You were just so used to him not needing much of anything, that you knew it would be a long time before you were used to the fact that he was now just as human as you were.

Nick was still trying to remember those things about himself as well. Following behind you, greeting settlers and answering questions, he was sometimes surprised when he felt his pulse quicken over little things. More than once, he found that watching you do anything at all threatened to set him off again, and he had to try to keep those reactions under control. It was hard to hide his private excitement from both you and anyone else who approached him.

But as time wore on, he found himself growing strangely uncomfortable, in a way that he was unfamiliar with, and that took his mind off of the distractions you caused. He wasn't sure what it was, and though it wasn't a major discomfort, it was still there- a light pressure just below his stomach, and he wondered if this was what stomachaches felt like and if they were just another thing he had forgotten.

Whatever it was, he tried to push it out of his mind as he helped you with all of the tasks that came with managing the settlement. He could ignore the weird feeling, at least until you guys headed back, and then he could see if you knew what was wrong with him. If he was lucky, it might even have gone away on it's own by then, and then there was nothing to worry about. Either way, he didn't want to interrupt you just because he was feeling a little bit off.

It was fine for a while, and he helped you out and kept up conversation with whoever came by, until it wasn't fine anymore. At first, the increase in pressure was gradual, but it was soon getting so bad that he could not go more than a minute without thinking about it and he wasn't sure why it was getting so much worse. Not only that, but it was making him feel rather agitated and he began to tap his foot without really knowing why. Moving, for whatever reason, made it a bit better.

“You getting bored?” you asked him, noticing his movements. You weren't accusing him, however, and gave him a teasing smile.

“No, not at all,” he said, and you wondered why he was blushing this time. You also wondered why he began fidgeting not long after that, but for all you knew, it was some small side effect to him getting used to his new body. If he had a problem, you were sure he would tell you, and you went back to the repairs you were making to one of the buildings in your settlement.

Meanwhile, Nick continued to try to fight off the odd feeling, shifting his weight as he did so. When you were finally done with all that you needed to do and it was time to make your way back home, the pressure was so great that he could hardly stand it, and he hoped that the walk would go by quickly. He wondered if taking some time to lie down might make it go away.

While walking, you looked over to him and said, “Something's off, you seem really uncomfortable. Are you feeling sick or something?”

“A little bit,” he admitted, “but I don't know what's causing it.” He rested a hand on his stomach to show where the pain was, but really it was a bit lower than where he indicated. There was almost a fullness to it, a feeling that each step he took was jostling something within him...and then he realized exactly what it was.

It had been so long that he had forgotten what an uncomfortably full bladder felt like, had actually forgotten that there would come a time when he would need to relieve himself, and he had had plenty to drink that day and hadn't thought to visit a bathroom once since he had woken up from his transfer. It only made sense that things would be so bad for him now, but it was also rather embarrassing to admit that he was in that situation, much less that he had managed to forget he had those needs to begin with. He hoped that the two of you could make it home before you were alerted to the true nature of his problem.

“You think maybe you're not supposed to eat so much this early?” you asked him. “No one really said there was anything specific about that, so I didn't think there was anything to worry about there...”

“It's probably nothing,” he replied, waving a dismissive hand, trying to get you to drop the topic. “Just a normal stomachache, I'd bet. It'll fade.”

But it wasn't fading, because it wasn't a normal stomachache. In fact, it was only getting worse, and the walk was really not helping him in the slightest. It wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to conceal his problem if you did not arrive home soon and there was nothing he could do to make this easier before then. He didn't even know this body's limits or how long he could last; there were vague memories of being pushed pretty far before, but those didn't help him now.

By the time you opened the door, his bladder was throbbing and he felt close to tears. So close now, but he could barely walk and you were going so slowly in front of him and it wasn't like he could just shove you out of the way. Letting out a quiet, pained groan, he squirmed in place and you turned to face him just at that moment.

“Still feeling bad?” you asked.

“Yeah...” His voice was so strained now that he was barely audible and that only caused you more concern.

“You sound awful. I think you should down for a little bit,” you said.  
“No, I'm fine, I just...” Squeezing his thighs together, he willed you to move out of his way, but still he could not find the words to say what needed to be said. He was still too ashamed to admit the situation but he was reaching the point where not doing so would end very badly.

“You're clearly not fine, come on.” You took his arm and he wanted to protest but he couldn't, he couldn't do anything, he was being pushed too far and this was just too damn much for him. “Let's get you to bed.”

It was when you pulled him, that sudden motion, that did him in. He had been fighting it so hard and for so long and had been so close to losing that he simply could not take any more, and without any warning, he lost control. Moaning in relief, face burning in humiliation, he felt himself begin to empty, the hot piss rushing out, soaking through his pants almost immediately.

You stepped back, staring in confusion as you watched the stain spreading out and down, the sound of the liquid hitting the floor echoing through the room. It was not hard to tell what was happening to him, but it had not been what you were expecting at all and it took you a moment to process what you were seeing. Of course, you hadn't really thought about it either. You hadn't considered some of the more basic needs Nick would have now and you hadn't thought to remind him or to make sure that he was doing okay on all fronts.

You couldn't help but feel guilty because of that and because it was now clear to you that he had been trying to get around you but hadn't wanted to admit what was going on to you. You had delayed him and, ultimately, pushed him past his limit, and now he stood before you, soaking through his pants and looking utterly mortified. When at last he was completely empty, the two of you stood in an awkward silence.

“Nick...” you said softly, sympathetically. He was not meeting your eye. “Hey, it's okay...”

Without a word, he shoved past you, presumably to get cleaned up and changed, but also to avoid you, and you wouldn't have any of that. Like before, you grabbed him by the arm and he looked back at you, angry, but the tears you saw made it clear that he was really just hurt and ashamed. “What do you want?” he asked.

“It's really okay,” you said. “Please, don't be upset. It's my fault, I should have known and I should have-”

“Because that would have been so much better, right? I don't need you taking care of me like that!” he snapped.

“That's not what I mean and you know it,” you replied. “You're going through a lot of changes right now and that's a lot to remember. It's okay for you to need me with that, and I should have been more thoughtful about it.”

“It was my problem,” he muttered, his anger fading. He looked more sheepish than anything now. “I knew what was wrong, but I didn't say anything about it. So don't blame yourself for my mistake. I'm just sorry that I...did that in front of you. I didn't want to ever see me do something like that.”

“Don't worry about it. I love you and nothing's going to change that, least of all something like that. I just want to make you feel better now, okay?” You smiled and he smiled back, even if it was a small smile.

“Alright...” he said at last. “I think what'd make me feel better right about now is some fresh clothes, maybe a shower.”

“I think we can manage both of those,” you replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mother forgive me


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; im so bad at writing oral oh shit

Things grew easier for Nick as each day passed, and you helped him settle in to each new thing that he experienced. Soon enough, it was all coming to him quite naturally, and you had adjusted to the new face that you woke up to every morning. Things were going smoothly for the both of you, and it didn't take long for it to feel like things had always been this way. There were times when you missed the way he was before simply because that was the Nick you had met and fallen in love with, but you knew that he was still the same man, and you couldn't deny that, with the change, had come quite a few benefits.

And often you would discover more benefits, and he was always willing to try anything you were willing to try. Like always, Nick was very willing to please, and very willing to find whatever it was that would make you happy. That was what lead to him finding another benefit, another something that the two of you had not been able to do in the past.

“You've made everything about me since the transfer,” he said. “Tonight, I'm going to make it all about you.”

“Oh, Nick,” you sighed, “you know I enjoy myself just as much as you do.”

“Maybe so,” he replied, “but I wanna see if I can make you enjoy yourself a little bit more.”

He pulled you into a kiss then, easing you down onto your bed while he did so. No matter how used to the way he could kiss you now that you got, you would never tire of it. You would never tire of his taste or the emotions he could convey with it, not needing a single word, and you absolutely loved it. Little did you know, he had plans to convey even more with his mouth that night, in his attempt to bring you the most pleasure possible.

He broke your kiss to help you undress, and when he had you completely disrobed he set back to kissing you, nipping at your lip. Then he began to move down, kissing and biting your neck as you writhed beneath him. You let out soft moans, which only grew louder as he reached your collar bone and shoulders. Your shoulders had always been particularly sensitive, and when he scraped his teeth against your skin, you could hardly contain yourself.

Sensing your pleasure at this, he sunk his teeth further into your skin and you cried out, the sharp pain feeling fantastic to you. But he was not anywhere near done with just that, and he moved across your shoulders, leaving more bites in his wake, until he seemed satisfied with his work and moved down. That was when you really tensed up in anticipation, because you knew exactly what he was going for next.

He trailed his lips down until he finally reached one of your breasts, planting a kiss on your nipple before doing the same to the other. You released a low moan at this attention, and he took one into his mouth while he brought his hand up to toy with the other. That nearly sent you over the edge in and of itself, and pleasure like you hadn't felt in a very long time surged through you. You arched your back almost involuntarily as Nick began to suck at your nipple, rolling his tongue over it with such expertise that you could hardly believe this was his first time doing this in at least two centuries.

While he did that with his mouth, his hand paid such good attention to your other nipple that you barely noticed the difference, you were so lost in it all. He switched over at some point, and the brief pause nearly made you cry from how much you needed more. When contact returned, you almost shouted and had to bite your lip to keep yourself from making a fool of yourself.

“Calm down there, doll,” he said, his voice slightly muffled as he only barely left his mouth from your breast to speak. “Haven't even made it to the main event, you know.” That statement alone was enough to send shivers down your spine. You were already so close just from this and knowing that he had more in store for you was almost too much for you to handle.

“Then again,” he said, “it might not be too bad if I give you a little extra here.” With his permission, you stopped holding back, though you were sure that if you wouldn't have lasted much longer under these circumstances anyway. His hand and mouth were so skilled and you were so sensitive to his touch that you were perpetually on the edge as long as he did this and so you let go, letting the pleasure wash over you as you came.

He pulled back from you, watching your expression shift, watching you writhe beneath him, and he chuckled. “So, I take it I did good with that?”

“Oh, yeah,” you said breathlessly. “Yeah, you did great, that was...” You couldn't finish your sentence because you did not have the words.

“Well, that's just the beginning. I'd like to do a lot more for you, if that's what you want.” You couldn't nod quickly enough, and he chuckled again, resting his face just below your breasts, trailing kisses down your stomach. You knew exactly where he was going and you felt your arousal surge up anew, your breath catching in your throat as he lingered at the bottom of your stomach and took another direction, going down one of your thighs, up the other one.

He stalled, building your anticipation all the more, but he did not stall for too long and did not torture you too much. Soon enough, he planted a kiss between your legs and you couldn't hold back a shout this time as he parted his lips. Nick pressed his tongue into you, once again blowing you away with how skilled he already seemed to be, with how little practice he needed to drive you crazy. Or perhaps you were just incredibly easy to please.

Whatever the case, he pressed his tongue further into you, licking at you in such a way that had you back on the edge almost immediately, and you realized that, though you were most likely easy to please, there was still more to it. Nick knew what he was doing, or remembered something from his distant past, or something like that, and he may not have any prior experience in this body, but he did not let that get in the way.

You bucked your hips against his mouth, your pleasure pushing you beyond the point where you could control yourself, and you thought for a moment that you hoped you didn't do anything to hurt him while he was down there. A broken nose wouldn't exactly add to the romance of the evening- or maybe it would, but you weren't sure where _that_ thought came from- but he managed to avoid being injured while he worked his tongue deep inside of you.

You were almost ashamed of how quickly you came that time, but Nick said nothing about it, only set back to lapping inside you, seeming all too willing to give you yet another orgasm. He knew that, if you really had it your way, you could go for several rounds. You were practically insatiable, after all, and as long as he did not grow tired, he could give you a lot.

Back before he had gained his new body, he had been able to go for hours when you were bold enough to request it. Since he had begun to adjust to getting tired, you had been more willing to step back and not demand as much, but tonight, it seemed he was repaying you for that by giving you everything you needed and not asking for anything in return. It was his way of reminding that you that things had changed, but they had changed for the better, and that nothing would change how much he cared for you.

And once he had nearly exhausted you, you would use whatever remaining energy you had to give him some more of the pleasure that he had been denied for so long, that you hadn't been able to give him before. It was the most obvious benefit of the change, and, despite everything good he could do for you now, your favorite. You loved what he could do for you before and that would have been enough for you forever. Though things had changed for the better, you knew that you would have loved him the same no matter what, and so your favorite part of the change was what you could now do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fucking sappy as shit end


End file.
